The present invention relates to a stand arrangement which may be used for supporting objects of different shapes and sizes. In particular, it has particular utility in the furniture field.
Because of the many and varied shapes, it has been difficult to provide suitable mountings for many furniture items such as radio and phonograph speakers, tables, television sets, lamps, etc. without providing a separate stand arrangement for each model or shape.